As The Pendulum Swings: Blood Drenched Fairytale
by S1leNt RIP
Summary: Taking place seven years before E-day, experience a small piece of the Pendulum Wars through the eyes of a young woman home from Academy, a UIR Captain and his squad of commandos, and an ordinary Coalition soldier. A short, three part story.
1. Chapter 1: Shades of Gray

**A/N **Welcome and enjoy the story. It takes place during the pendulum wars, about seven years before E-day. It is rated for brutal violence, harsh swearing (albeit censored), and adult themes. Please, understand that this isn't for you little fan kids out there. I am very serious. And while it doesn't really start till chapter two, it bears warning before you get into the story.

It is also a part of the Pendulum Wars Writers Compilation on the Epic games forums. Head over there to find some more (coming forthwith).

* * *

**Chapter One: Shades of Grey**

Camilla Duval walked through the high cornstalks that made up most of her family's old farm smack dab in the middle of nowhere Tyrus. The farm was located on the western plains, and was one of many such farms dedicated to feeding the vast majority of the Coalition.

Camilla had come home for the summer to help with the farm while she waited for the woman's Academy to begin again in the fall. School had been fun, though strict. The Coalition teachers preached the party values incessantly, and while Camilla followed them to the letter, she didn't believe them. The COG spoke of unity, yet in the collective unity, the individual was swept away. There was no room for happiness, only good. The good of the many, at the cost of the few.

No doubt she would have believed everything they had told her if she had lived anywhere but where she did. But nothing important ever happened, or came from, the plains. It was an area of fertile plains and nothing else. Farmers would grow their crops and sell them to the COG at a "fair" price, one that left most of the farmers hungry in the winter, not to mention their families.

And so there was no room in the small villages for Coalition indoctrination centers, or "schools" as the fascists liked to call them. Everyone was taught at home or in co-operative groups of villagers working together to provide a good education. Because of this there was a curious bent towards individualism and critical thinking. One which many professors were not prepared to handle, and one which landed many of Camilla's friends in serious trouble.

Camilla herself had been quiet throughout her classes, speaking when called upon and keeping to herself. She had become fast friends with a few others, most of them farm kids like herself, with whom she could share her feelings about the COG. Apparently the professors had gotten wind of their little group, and out of the seven or eight who would all hang out regularly, only four were still in the group.

Three had dropped out of Woman's Academy, while two had gone home from the Men's Academy, all of whom where never heard from again. Dazerius Holcomb, one of Camilla's best friends during Academy, and the most outspoken of the group, was caught in a dangerous imulsion explosion outside a fueling station.

Camilla had cried when the Academy newspaper interviewed her, telling them about how horrible an accident it must have been, and how she hoped it was painless, yet while the tears had been real, she knew it had been no accident. She even went to the station later to see if the accident had been as bad as the news had made it out to be.

It wasn't. Not by a long shot.

Dazerius had been murdered. And while Camilla hated the COG for it, she wasn't entirely surprised by it either. In their private conversations they had all talked about doing what they could to change the COG. Yet more and more, despite their allegiance to the COG, and their home countries, the UIR was more consistent with their views, and this had caused quite a bit of dissonance within them.

And so Dazerius had opted to remove this dissonance, choosing to study even harder, to refute his professors whenever the occasion determined, and to engage in open debates with his professors on the merits of capitalism over socialism, freedom versus "unity", and the rights of the individual.

He had rocked the boat, and the boat had rocked back. He was dead.

Even now, three months after the fact, it still managed to bring tears to Camilla's eyes. She wiped her cheeks clean as the rows of corn gave way to sweeping fields of grain. It had always filled her with wonder, this view of the plains, stretching out before her in a sweeping blanket of gold. It took her breath away even to this day, seventeen years after she had first entered the world not three hundred yards from where she stood.

"Camilla? Cami dear!" Her mother's voice rang out from behind her. She turned to see her mother, driving the family tractor toward her as it sprayed pesticides out the back. She was smiling.

This was home, and Camilla was happy.

* * * *

"Sir, they're not ready yet." Captain Curtis Martin spoke emphatically, his large dark face nearly blending in with his black armor. His helmet was tucked under his left arm while he held a silenced Lancer assault rifle in his right, the honed metal bayonet gleaming wickedly.

"I don't care what you think your squad can or can't handle. This will separate the wheat from the chaff." Martin's CO, colonel Henry Darius stood straight and tall, the red UIR emblem gleaming on the front of his black commanders uniform.

"Their bodies may survive, but their minds are fragile!" Curtis Martin was an imposing man no matter what he was wearing, and in his full UIR armor he was a behemoth, "They've been indoctrinated with this hatred of the COG that is problematic at best."

"I'd watch your mouth soldier." Darius tried to raise himself up to Martin's height, attempting to be imposing. The attempt nearly made Curtis laugh. "Men of your rank are paid to fight and follow orders, not think."

"Bullsh*t! If we weren't supposed to think then we'd just fight for the COG now wouldn't we?"

"The point is inconsequential. What matters is whether or not you will obey your orders and carry out your mission." The colonel stepped back and gave the Captain a questioning look. "Or will I have to add a second count of disorderly conduct to my already _brimming_ report?"

Captain Curtis Martin snapped a crisp salute in reply, then stood silently as the Colonel flipped through a file.

"It says here that this is your first training mission. Is that true?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"You are to facilitate the traits necessary for excellence within the Black Mist. If the men are brutal, let them be brutal. Your personal objections to the UIR's more "dubious" tactics are of no consequence. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Then you will accompany me to your briefing." And with that the colonel turned on his heel and led captain Martin into the briefing room that housed his squad.

His men stood up and saluted them as they walked in. Both he and the colonel saluted back, then Curtis sat down in the chair he was directed to.

Before he sat down, Curtis looked over his young men. Tesla, the heavy gunner. Squints the sniper. Black Jack the close quarters expert. Boom Boom the explosives expert, or BB as they called him. Legs, was their scout. Gabber, the communications man. And then Reaper, the lieutenant and second in command.

While these men had names, Curtis preferred not to think about them. He hated every one of them with a hatred he didn't even feel towards the COG. They were brutal, evil men, and though he trusted them with his life, he would just as soon never see them again.

Captain Martin had been assigned as their squad leader after they had signed up for commando training. Out of the fifty that had been assigned to him at the start of the course, only these seven had made it through, the rest washing out–through choice or death–and back into the rank and file "Innies," while this select few had become part of the Black Mist.

Curtis had been their combat instructor, had taught them how to shoot, how to take cover, and how to kill efficiently. Others had taught them how to think. For all the freedom that the UIR preached, they were just as guilty as the COG when it came to shaping the minds of their youngest generation. Only the most independent and discerning minds survived the commando training sessions, sessions that sought to make the COG into an inhuman beast, one that deserved no mercy, even to it's weakest parts. And yet the hatred was made to look patriotic.

Because of this, The Black Mist became both the best and worst kept secret in the Union of Independent Republics. Their methods, their soldiers, their missions were all kept secret from the public, yet their accomplishments always seemed to be at the forefront of war effort newspapers. They were legends, and so they had many recruits every training cycle, though few would ever attain their dream.

The Black Mist was set apart from the standard UIR special forces. They did the jobs that other soldiers weren't equipped, or even mentally prepared to handle. They were spies, saboteurs, and brutal killers, looking to destroy the morale of their enemies before they destroyed their enemies themselves. And they were extremely effective.

"Alright men," Colonel Darius stood straight and still at the front of the room, looking at the map of Tyrus that had just been brought up on the screen. "You men will be deployed into the middle of the Western Plains with three days rations and a small drop of ammo and supplies. Your mission will be to disrupt Coalition farms and food production by any means necessary, and to instill terror into the farmers."

"What fun is that sir?" Curtis's Lieutenant, Reaper asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground. "Aren't there any Gears to kill?"

"Yes, and I've had a map of the area uploaded to your navigators. There are waypoints marking primary objectives and secondary objectives. Just know, it'll be out of your way about ten miles to the nearest Coalition outpost. Though you never know," Darius' eyes twinkled, "Maybe you'll be able to make enough noise to get a reaction from the Cog?"

"F*ckin' better..." Curtis heard Reaper mutter under his breath. He shook his head slightly. If there was anyone he couldn't like less in the world, it was Reaper, well maybe the Chairman, but otherwise Reaper. War, death, and violence were his first loves, and nothing Curtis could say would deter him.

"Well men, you have your assignment. Get to your Khimera." Darius saluted the men as they stood up. They saluted back, then left the room.

Curtis sat in the chopper as he and his squad were flown to the drop point. His was one of three squads that were being deployed into the farming region. They had the others squads com channels and would be able to contact them if needed. Curtis doubted there would be any need.

He looked over the side of the chopper and through the darkness at the ground below. It was no more than thirty feet away, slipping along like water in a river, only it was moving much faster. They were avoiding radar contact, and that required a very delicate pilot.

"Man, I wonder if we'll get some while we're in Tyrus," Reaper was attaching a special weapons tube to the underside of his Lancer as he talked, "I hear these farm b*tches give ya some good head!"

"They'll just as soon bite your d*ck off." Curtis muttered.

"A mistake you wont make twice eh Craps?" Reaper laughed at his own joke, then sobered up slightly. "Now see me, well we'll see if they got any power left after I break their jaw going in."

"Can it, Reaper. Get your mind ready for the mission, drop is in five minutes."

"Oh I'm ready sir! Blow up farms, kill entire families. I'm ready for this mission!" Reaper smiled at Curtis, his usual, sneering grin. "The question is sir, are you ready?"

Curtis turned away and made some final adjustments to his Lancer, before pulling on his helmet and getting ready with the fast rope.

Was he ready? Yes, he was ready. But after this he was done. He would enlist with the foot soldiers, get transfered to a different squad, anything to be away from these young barbarians and their insatiable bloodlust.

This was it. This would be his last mission with Reaper and any of this riotous group of miscreants. He was done.

"We're about to land!" The pilot shouted back. "Get ready!"

Curtis put the protective covering over his bayonet, then attached his lancer to his back and stood waiting. The sun was just starting to rise in the east, he could see the grey streaks lighting up the sky.

He heard the clank of metal and rustle of clothing behind him as his men finished strapping down their weapons and tightening up their armor. It was time.

"Alright, I'm dropping you in a field a mile west from the original insertion point. Sorry about the time constraints!" The pilot yelled back as the chopper slowed and began to hover over the dark ground. "The supply crate has been dropped by Zeta-two at the original LZ. Good luck men!"

Curtis gave the man a two fingered salute, then tossed out the rope and slid down it to the ground. He moved forward and waited as his men dropped down behind him. He covered the grassy field to the east, while he knew his men were watching all other directions. A tap on the shoulder from Reaper and they were moving quickly through the field.

They came to a stop at the edge of a road, lined on each side by thick bushes. Immediately, Legs the scout began scanning first to the north, then to the south.

"Clear." He spoke as put away the small set of binoculars.

BB, the explosives expert quickly rushed out into the dirt road and dug a hole with a small camp shovel. He placed a mine inside then set the detonator and placed it into the mine.

"Setting?" Curtis asked as they crossed the road and began moving through another field.

"Two hours and it'll be active."

"Good, now lets get to business. Legs, where we headed?"

"There's a granary about a half a mile out of the way before we get to the supplies."

"Target priority?"

"High sir."

"BB, you got enough explosives?"

"For one target? Sure, but anything else and I'll need more."

"Lead the way Legs! And Gabber, get on the com and tell the other squads to hold off till oh-eight-hundred. It'll be better if we're all together on this one."

"Yes sir." Both men said in unison.

"Good. Well, this is it boys. This is where your balls drop!" Curtis pulled the sheath off his bayonet and gripped the Lancer tight. The adrenaline was beginning to flow and he remembered why he loved being a soldier.

_Maybe a little bloodlust isn't so bad every now and then._ He thought as he fell in behind Legs at a crisp run.

* * * *

"Well look who's up early! I thought you'd be sleeping in till at least eleven, getting in so late last night and all." Camilla's mother spoke cheerfully as she stopped the tractor. "And aren't you looking lovely today?"

Camilla smiled bright. She was wearing a slight, airy dress, sunshine yellow with a small artsy pattern of white flowers printed near the bottom of the skirt which ran just below her knees.

"I thought you'd like it! And you're looking nice too!" Cami laughed as her mother scoffed at the statement.

"Pfft! This old thing?" She pointed to her old, dirty, pair of overalls, under which she was wearing a plain white shirt. "This is what I always wear when I'm doing chores."

"I know, and that's exactly why I like it! It makes everything feel right!" She looked around and smiled, then continued talking as she tied her long brown hair into a ponytail. "I just love being home. It's nice being able to talk and sing and be me without any fear."

"I'm glad you're happy dear. Now, head inside and help your sisters finish up breakfast." She paused and looked down at her watch, "Goodness, it's almost eight! Hurry up before your father and brother get back from the fields."

"Alright mom, see you later!" Camilla waved and then ran for the house. She came to the large old farmhouse and hopped up the stairs onto the porch.

She entered the house and made her way to the kitchen, only to find it alight with activity. A young boy was setting places at the table while two girls were engaged at the stove.

There was a general clamor as everyone was busy with what was in front of them.

"Sissy!" A young girl ran up to her sister and wrapped her knees in a big hug. Big being a relative term.

"Hey Abby!" Camilla reached down and picked up her sister, hugging her tight and planting a few kisses on her cheek. "So how have you been?"

"Good." Abby replied simply, the squirmed to be let down. "Guess how old I am."

"Umm...four?"

"No silly!" Abby giggled uncontrollably, "I'm only three years old!"

"Cami!" The older of the two girls set down the pan of eggs on the table and ran to her sister. She was fourteen and had beautiful blonde hair, unlike the rest of her family.

"Robin!" Camilla hugged her, then pushed her back and took a good look at her. "My goodness! Well haven't you grown up into a beautiful young lady!"

"Much to Dad and John's chagrin actually!"

"They been having to beat the boys off with a stick?" Camilla smiled and pulled her sister in close again. "I missed you a lot!"

"Me too, but you'll have to tell us everything while we eat! There are John and Dad."

Camilla went through the ritual again with her two other siblings, Ben, thirteen, and Elise, eight, before everyone sat down. John gave her a playful ruffle on the head as he passed by, as did her father. John was twenty-one, and had been up when she had gotten home late last night.

"So, are there any cute boys at the Academy?" Robin asked as they waited for their mother.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Camilla settled into the telling of how many soldiers there were always running back and forth, and how they were so strong and handsome. Her stories elicited goodnatured groans from the men of the family, while the girls listened with rapt attention.

"Wow, I might need to go!" Robin shot a sly look at her father, who only shook his head good-naturedly. "But I was really wondering if there were any _cute_ boys. Any ones you like?"

"Alright, enough!" Cami's father laughed a deep hearty chuckle. "You girls can talk about that all you want tonight, just leave me out of it! Cami, why don't you go get your mom."

"Okay. Be right back." Camilla hopped up from the table and went to the door. She stepped out into the bright summer air then jogged off towards the wheat field where her mother had been last, enjoying the warm sunshine.

* * * *

"We're coming up on a farm house sir, level three priority," Legs, the scout looked at his small navigation screen, "The town itself is three miles past it."

"Here's where the terror part comes in boys." Curtis stayed crouched in the long corn stalks as his men sat hunched about him. They could hear the chugging of farm machinery in the distance, as well as the more subtle sounds of small animals rustling through the crops. "BB, Tesla, and Reaper. You'll rig the equipment with explosives and lace the feed with poison. The rest will come with me. Rough up the family a little bit."

"Rough up?" Reaper was incredulous. "Sir, lets slaughter these fascist pigs!"

"You'll do what I tell you, now get..."

"Sir, that tractor is headed this way!" Legs interrupted quietly, motioning the others back. They all retreated quickly through the corn as they saw it come into view.

It was driving through the wheat field towards them, spraying something out of the back. Most likely pesticides.

The driver, a woman of about forty or fifty, with long brown hair, blue overalls and a white shirt, stopped and began talking with someone who was obscured by the corn.

"Who is she talking to?" Reaper asked quietly. Legs moved around through the corn to get a better view. Suddenly a video feed popped up inside Reapers helmet. He gave a low whistle. "Damn."

"What is it Reaper? And would you mind getting me that feed already Legs?" Captain Martin asked curtly. The video popped up and he found himself looking at a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and a pretty dress that danced about her knees in the wind. He swore under his breath as she turned and headed for the house.

"Hey Craps, can we get a little of that sweet ass before we go?" Reaper pointed towards where the girl had disappeared. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"More like seconds!" Tesla gave Reaper a shove, who returned it markedly more violent than before. "But Reaper's right! Let's have some fun with this!"

"We'll do no such thing." Curtis glanced at the time. "It's nearly time for the explosives and the attack on the town. The other squads will be moving in at oh-eight-hundred exactly."

"Like they'll need us!" Reaper had stepped forward now and was standing in front of Curtis, Lancer held loosely at his side. "We were trained to be killers, let us do our job."

"You'll do what I say!" Curtis had to be careful to keep his voice down, yet a seething anger was burning within him. He turned back towards the house. "Take Tesla and Boom and rig up the explosives. Now!"

"F*ck that sh*t!"

"The hell did you say..." Curtis started to turn, then felt a sudden weakness in his legs and a searing pain from his lower back.

"Colonel Darius says hi." Reaper whispered as Curtis fell to the ground. There had been a general start of surprise from the other commandos, yet none of them moved to help now. "He told me you'd p*ssy out. That you wouldn't let us do our jobs. Well look where it's gotten you."

"You, you son of a b*tch." Curtis stammered as he was taken by a fit of coughing. The inside of his helmet turned red with blood. He popped off the face mask and continued coughing.

"Shh..." Reaper hushed the Captain as he stepped forward and unceremoniously slit Curtis's throat with his knife.

Captain Curtis Martin lay in the dirt, his own blood pooling about him as he clutched at his throat. His lifeblood poured out of him and he died.

"Well boys!" Reaper turned to his new squad. "Let's party! Squints, take out that old b*tch on the tractor!"

"My pleasure, _sir_!" The sniper sighted down the scope of his silenced E-Twenty-nine carbine, then pulled the trigger.

A single, high pitched hiss rang out in the still summer air.


	2. Chapter 2: The Violation of 482

**Warning**: Contains graphic violence and adult themes. Please use caution!

Also, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Violation of 482**

"Mom? Mom!" Camilla called out as she looked towards the cornfield, then out into the wheat field. She caught sight of the tractor as it pulled to a stop in the middle of the wheat. "Breakfast is ready!"

There was no answer from the tractor.

Camilla thought she could see her mother's form still sitting in the seat, yet she was leaned forward, forehead on the steering wheel. Was she trying to fix something?

"Mom!" Camilla ran forward as she tried to get her mothers attention. "Come on mom! Breakfast is..."

She stopped as she noticed a dark red splotch along the top of the yellow machine. She could even see small tendrils of red liquid inching their way down the side of the tractor. Camilla gasped, then caught herself.

"Okay mom, very funny!" Camilla wasn't laughing in the least. She turned back to the house, then called as nonchalantly as she could over her shoulder, "While you're playing dumb we'll all be eating oaky!"

Then she ran for the house. She tried not to look panicked, yet that was exactly how she felt. She didn't even know why she had played dumb herself. Maybe it was to give the attackers a reason not to shoot her. To make them think they still had the element of surprise. Whatever it was, she wasn't dead yet.

She jogged up the steps, opened the door, shut it carefully, then sprinted to her father.

"Dad! Dad, I think someone shot mom!" Camilla cried into his shoulder as she pulled herself into his comforting arms.

"What? Are you sure?" She looked up to see the color drain from his face. He slumped back against the chair and looked at the ground a moment, then an angry fire leapt to his face. "Who? Who did it?"

"I don't know, and I don't think they know that I know." Camilla stepped back and looked at the shocked faces that greeted her. "We have to go though! We have to get out of here!"

"Okay. Run up into my dresser and take my pistol, then take the kids into the cellar and wait for gunshots." Camilla's father walked quickly to the closet and pulled out an old bolt-action shotgun, then loaded it full of shells. He dropped a few more in his pocket then moved quickly back to Camilla and the children. "Once the shooting starts I want you to get out of the storm escape and run as fast as you can. John and I will be right behind you!"

John had already grabbed his small varmint rifle and revolver and had made his way back downstairs.

"Everyone into the living room." Camilla's father ordered. She quickly ran upstairs to her fathers room, pulled the pistol out of his drawer, then ran to her room. She grabbed her small knife and hid it in a secret pocket on the inside of her dress, then ran back downstairs.

John had barricaded the door with the table and a couple of chairs. He and Camilla's father were hidden behind the couch, facing the door while the children were already in the cellar, Robin guarding the door leading downstairs.

"Robby! Get them to the storm escape, I'll be right there!" Camilla ordered as she ran to her father and hugged him, then John. She could see a tear in her father's eye. "I love you both!"

"One more thing. This is likely and Indie raid, so don't even think of fighting them. Just run." Her father waved her downstairs. "I love you!"

Camilla nodded as she fought back the tears. She ran to the stairs, then waited with the door cracked slightly, pistol held easily in her hand.

There was a knock at the door and then a polite voice asked, "Is there anyone home?"

"One second!" John walked to the door then raised his rifle to his shoulder. "Let me open the door for you!"

"That's the idea..." The voice started, but was cut off by the crack of gunfire as John fired through the door.

There was a burst of machine gun fire and Camilla saw blood spray from her brother's back. She let a little cry escape and then pulled the door shut and ran to her siblings who were gathered around the exit.

"Are you all ready?" Camilla asked, wondering whether she herself were ready. She was greeted by scared, yet resolved faces all around her. She racked the slide of the pistol, chambering a round, then flipped off the safety and pointed it towards the door. "It's time to go."

The gunfire continued above their heads as Camilla stepped next to the door and got ready to fling it open. There was an explosion from above them, then a cry. Cami steeled herself, then threw open the door. She gasped in surprise.

Before them stood a man in evil looking black armor. He was tall, and carried a machine gun with a black tube attached to the bottom of it.

Camilla fired two shots at the man as he began to speak. Both shots slammed into the mans chest plate and knocked him back into the grass.

"Run!" Camilla screamed as she helped her younger siblings out of the door. Camilla started running after them towards the corn field when a hand grasped her ankle and suddenly pulled her to the ground.

"Stop right now or I kill your sister!" The man shouted to the fleeing children as he hopped up and aimed his rifle at them. "I'll shoot every one of you down if you don't come back right now."

Ben and Elise stopped in confusion and looked at each other, while Robin continued to pull Abby towards the corn. "Come on!"

A quick burst clattered from the rifle and then a piercing scream reached Camilla's ears.

Robin stopped in shock. She turned around to see Elise cradling Ben's unmoving body on the ground as she screamed in horror. Robin ran back to her brother. He was dead.

"You monster!" Robin screamed as she scooped up Elise and walked back to the where the man stood triumphantly over Camilla. "How could anyone be so barbaric?"

By then Abby's cries had joined Elise's hysterical sobs to create cacophony of human sorrow.

"You better shut them up quick." The man growled to Robin as he pulled Camilla up from the ground and shoved her towards her sister.

"Shh! You have to stop crying!" Cami grabbed a hold of Elise and tried to quite her, tears dripping down her cheek. She told her that Ben was okay, and that he was in a better place, yet it did nothing to calm the screaming child. She heard Abby quiet down, yet still nothing would console the young girl. "Elise, if you don't stop, this man is going to hurt you!"

Elise screamed even louder before a sudden crack silenced her.

There was a cry from Robin as Cami turned in horror to the soldier. He holstered his pistol then turned toward the house.

Camilla had no words to speak. She only looked at her sister's broken and lifeless body and wept. She heard a deep rumbling from the direction of the village.

"Alright, time to go." The man pointed back to the cellar, then followed the girls in. He led them up the stairs and back into the living room.

The scene that greeted the girls was almost as horrific as that they had just left. Bullet holes pocked every wall, while blood stained the walls and floor. There was a gaping hole in the outside wall, and on the floor lay a bloody and mangled body. John's body.

Camilla heard a loud thunk, then another. She looked to her right to see her father being beaten by one of the soldiers. His right eye was swollen and bloody, while a bloody hole in his shirt told her that he had been shot.

"You son of a b*tch!" The soldier yelled as he pummeled Camilla's father with blows. The other soldiers stood near, watching with interest. "This'll teach you to mess with the UIR!"

"What's going on Tesla?" The soldier who had killed Ben and Elise asked.

"Reaper! Reaper, they killed him, sir! They killed Jack!" Tesla landed one last punch before he let go and walked to his leader, panting. "The one shot him through the door before I opened up on him!"

"Really?" The one called Reaper took off his helmet and set it to the side. "So, your son killed one of my men."

"And damn proud I am of him too!" Camilla's father spat out the words along with a mouthful of blood and a couple teeth.

"Really now? You shouldn't be so proud" Reaper pulled the girls from where they were huddled together and shoved them against the wall in front of their father. "Tesla, you want to have some fun?"

"Hell yes, sir! Come here beautiful!" Tesla walked over to Cami and grabbed her by the arm.

"No, I get her. Take the other one." Reaper pointed at Robin. "She's pretty enough."

"More than enough!" Tesla took off his helmet and walked to Robin who struggled to get away as best she could. "Oh come on now! Why don't you just sit back and enjoy this?"

"There's nothing to enjoy you ugly slob!" Robin said as he grabbed her by both wrists. Then, without warning, she drew back her knee and brought it up as fast as she could into Tesla's crotch. He fell to the ground as Robin stood over him laughing triumphantly.

Tesla's face turned bright red at the comment, as well as the jeering laughs from his compatriots. He staggered to his feet, then limped to where Robin stood defiantly.

"I must be too much wo..." Robin was interrupted by a blow to the face from the back of Tesla's left hand. She fell to the floor, dazed, then cried out in pain as he grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged her down the hall. He kicked open a door and threw her into the room, following closely after her.

Camilla sat against the wall, holding Abby and trying to block out the noise of her sisters screams. They were defiant more than anything else. She was mocking him at every chance she got, yet there were occasional screams of pain.

Cami looked at her father. Tears were streaming down his face as sobs racked his strong body.

There was a roar of pain from the other room. The door crashed open and Tesla came storming out, fumbling with his belt. There were four long streaks of blood running down his left cheek as well as the beginnings of a black eye.

"Someone else take the crazy b*tch!" Tesla shouted, "I don't want any part of her!"

There was a slight creak from the floorboards in the hallway. Cami turned to see Robin leaning against the wall, arms crossed. The sight shook her inside.

Robin wore only her shirt and underwear, yet as she stood up straight there was a sense of strength and defiance that emanated from her. It almost gave Cami hope.

"Looks like I was too much woman." She mocked Tesla, a condescending smile on her face, though Cami could tell that it was a hollow smile, filled with pain. "Better keep your pride tucked next time!"

"I'll kill you, you little whore!" Tesla turned and ran at her. "I'll choke the life right out..."

There was a sudden roar from Cami's father as he burst from the chair and tackled Tesla into the wall. Tesla staggered from the blow, but the older man was on top of him in an instant. He grabbed Tesla by the hair and smashed the back of his head into the ground.

The other soldiers scrambled to pull Cami's father off of Tesla, yet he merely flung them aside with a sweep of his strong arms.

Tesla looked up in horror into the man's eyes. He thought he had known this man. Thought he had known what he was capable of. Yet the look in his eyes told Tesla that he was about to die.

This bear of a man, infuriated at the pain of his family, those under his care and protection, would be the last thing Tesla would ever see.

Camilla's father grabbed both sides of Tesla's head, then with a grunt, forced his thumbs through the eye sockets. There was a terrible shriek of agony from Tesla, before Camilla's father gave a loud roar then pulled with all his strength. The sound of bones cracking filled the room, and then Tesla's skull cracked and broke apart, blood and brains spilling onto the floor.

The soldiers stared in shock as the man stood from the body, like some feral animal looking for fresh prey.

A deafening boom filled the house.

Camilla's father fell to the ground, his shattered legs no longer able to support him.

"Poppy!" Abigail shouted as she rushed to him.

Reaper held his Lancer, still watching the fallen man, and reloaded the underslung special weapons tube. He slid it forward, let an enormous shotgun shell fall from it, then slipped another one into place.

"Now old man," The anger in Reaper's voice was terrible, yet quiet and controlled, "You get to witness even more pain before I end your agony."

And with that he stooped over Abby, picked her up, and with a sickening thrust, pinned the screaming child to the wall with his knife. The screaming slowly died away, along with the girl.

Reaper let go and walked back to the broken man on the floor. Camilla's father no longer wept, only lay upon the floor, staring vacantly at the ceiling, a pained and weary expression on his face. It was as if his mind could no longer handle the unthinkable that was going on around him. He blinked deliberately, then started to speak.

"Please...please just..." He gasped and coughed, trying to clear his throat and lungs of blood, "Just spare them now. End their pain, and mine."

"Oh no, not yet. Once my men are thoroughly content maybe. Or we might just set the house on fire and leave them tied up inside." He stood over Camilla's father, gloating with an evil satisfaction. "And now with that knowledge, despair and die!"

Reaper stepped back and pointed his Lancer at the man's chest, and then fired.

The explosion shook the house.

"Daddy!" Robin squeaked, then fell to the floor. She leaned against the wall as she sobbed. "I love you Daddy! Thank you."

"We've wasted enough time boys," Reaper spoke calmly as he reloaded his shotgun attachment, "So get dibs called and finish your business."

"Dibs!" Legs called as he walked towards Robin, a hungry look in his eye, "You better behave Missy, cause I ain't no gentleman."

"That's readily obvious." Robin muttered as she rose from the floor and stood in Legs' way, unflinching.

Camilla watched the stare-down with mixed fear and interest. She didn't understand how her sister could be so strong under such horrible circumstances. The thought of what had happened behind that door sent shivers through Cami, and brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly there was a pull on her ponytail.

"Come on baby, it's your turn." Reaper whispered in her ear menacingly.

Camilla's eyes widened as a wave of horror swept over her. It clutched at her throat and wouldn't let the words escape.

"No! Cami!" Robin shouted. She struck at the Indie soldier and tried to run to her sister, yet was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

Legs considered her for a moment, then threw her down the hallway. There was cry of pain from Robin as she landed with thud. Legs walked towards her, then grabbed a leg and dragged her struggling form into the same room Tesla had.

"Robby!" Camilla cried, the tears streaming down her face as her sister's screams reached her. She turned to Reaper, who began pulling her up the stairs by her wrists. "Please! How can you do this! How can you be so inhuman?"

"Just calm down," Reaper smiled, a cruel, evil smile, "The real fun starts soon enough."

"Fun?" Camilla struggled against his iron grip. "How can you even say that! Do you even understand what you're about to do?"

"I'm going to rape you."

Camilla froze in terror, shocked. So there it was, the ugly truth she had been trying to escape. The act that had been committed upon her sister, and one that was about to happen to her. And the worst part was how matter-of-factly this brute had said it.

"Please, please don't!" Camilla pleaded. Tears flowed anew as she tried to pull away.

"Which way?" Reaper asked as he reached the top of the steps.

"What?"

"I want a room with a big enough bed. Which way?" Reaper growled.

Camilla merely shook her head, staring with red, puffy eyes at her assailant. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't. She would rather die then lose herself to this evil man.

Reaper grunted angrily as he pulled her down the hallway to the left.

Camilla continued to struggle, though it availed little against Reaper's strong arms. She strained and strained, not being able to accept her fate.

Though few knew it about her, Dazerius and Robin being the main two, she had feared her what was about to happen more than anything else. Though her death, and the death of her family was always something she feared growing up—it was a more passive fear than anything—the fear of being taken advantage of had been something she had dreaded actively.

Reaper came to a door and opened it, only to be greeted by an inappropriately happy pink room with a tiny children's bed in it. He grunted, then moved to the next door and opened it. Camilla redoubled her efforts.

"Jackpot." Reaper chuckled as he cast Camilla into the room, following close behind her. He pushed her onto her parents bed, pinning her arms under her.

"Please!" She sobbed as he began to lift up her dress, desperation mounting in her voice. "What can I say to make you stop?"

"Stop? There's no way I'm going to stop," He unclipped the straps of his chest piece, then lowered it to the ground gently as she sat up, "But you know, if you make it good I might just kill you after I'm through."

"I wouldn't know how..." Camilla looked away, staring at the floor with dread.

"Ahh," Reaper smirked knowingly, "Well that's all the worse for you."

Reaper moved toward her again, fumbling with his pants with one hand as he pushed her onto her back with the other.

There was a poking at her back as her crumpled dress fell beneath her. Whatever it was, it was hard and metallic, almost like...

_Her knife._

Her hands had fallen beside her body as she had been pushed back, and now she wondered if Reaper would be suspicious if she moved. She looked down to see what was taking him so long, then quickly looked away in disgust.

"Here it is baby. Now just close your eyes and imagine everything is alright," The beast spoke almost tenderly to her, "It'll all be over..."

"Sir" His helmet crackled from beside the bed. "Sir, we have a problem!"

There was a roar of disgust from Reaper as he retreated from the bed and pulled the helmet on. "What?!"

Camilla couldn't hear the other voice, but what she heard from Reaper managed to give her hope.

"How many? Should you shoot?" Reaper looked disgusted, "Of course, take their f*ckin heads off...wait, wait a second...okay, I'll be right up there. How far away are they?"

And with that he grabbed his lancer and stormed out of the room. She heard him shout something, and then he was quiet.

Camilla was left in shock as his footsteps receded down the stairs. She almost felt joy, yet it was quickly quelled as heavy footsteps began ascending the stairs again.

Cami waited, the apprehension building within her chest.


	3. Chapter 3: Knight in Bloody Armor

**Chapter Three: Knight in Bloody Armo****r**

Three figures jogged along the dirt road that ran between two farmer's fields. They wore heavy armor, with lancers held tightly in place on their backs.

"How you guys doing?" The speaker was a young man, about twenty-three, with short cropped brown hair and a strong, honest face. He was a couple strides ahead of his companions, who were huffing and puffing with the exertion.

"Can we stop soon?" One of them panted, "I'm about worn out!"

"Yeah," The other tried to respond between breaths, "How did we even let you talk us into this?"

"Oh come on you babies!" The one in front smiled, "I thought you were in shape! And to think you call yourselves Gears!"

"Hey, we run ten miles every other day!"

"And twenty miles is that much worse?"

"Give us a break Veritas, we're in full gear! Who the h*ll does that?"

"Well he does apparently!"

"You guys know I usually do this on our day off," Veritas smiled back at them, "So quit your b*tchin', we're almost to the resting point."

Veritas chuckled to himself as he replayed the mornings conversation in his head. Chris and Harry had come to him and asked if he had any ideas for the day. He told them he was going running and they said they'd like to tag along. He felt like he had sufficiently warned them, but apparently not.

Veritas caught sight of an object in the distance.

"Okay boys, there it is!" He pointed to an old mailbox. "We'll rest when we reach that mailbox. There's just one catch."

"And what would that be?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"We race there!"

And with that Veritas sprinted off down the road. The others groaned, yet not to be outdone, started chasing after their friend.

It wasn't much of a race. Veritas had been going on prolonged runs every day he had leave, and was in top physical condition. He reached the finish line far before the others, yet was impressed as they continued to push themselves, trying not to come in last.

Chris managed to pull in just ahead of Harry down the last stretch. His momentum carried him on a little ways past Veritas, while Harry plodded to a stop, then collapsed into the dirt.

"Sh*t!" Harry sighed as he rolled over, gasping for breath. "Remind me why we just sprinted a hundred yards? Especially since we still have another twelve miles to go?"

"Because we're going to take a rest!" Veritas said cheerfully, jerking a thumb down the dirt drive that led towards an old, though neat farmhouse.

"That the Duval place?" Chris asked as he stumbled down next to Harry.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"John's invited me a few times," Chris pointed off to the northwest, "We've gone hunting in their woods a couple times, other times we just target shoot."

"I heard his sister's back from the Academy." Harry looked awfully pleased with himself as he spoke. "I hear she's hot, like, _really_ hot. Smokin'!"

"Always about the body with you isn't it Harry?" Veritas feigned a disgusted look, but gave his friend a playful shove. "Either way, there's no better place to stop in for a cool glass of water."

"You do not have to tell me twice!" Chris rose and started for the house.

"And if Momma Duval is around we might even get some pie!" Veritas shot a sly look towards Harry, who perked up at once.

"Me either!" And Harry was off behind Chris.

Veritas chuckled as he brought up the rear.

There was something odd though, something about the farm that didn't seem right.

Everything looked fine at first glance, it was quiet, and nothing seemed to be amiss, yet something was tugging at the back of his mind. Maybe it was the fact that there wasn't any activity in the fields, yet with their daughter back they might be eating breakfast a little later than usual.

Veritas took a closer look at the house, since that was bugging him the most. He scanned it from top to bottom, yet there wasn't any thing off...wait. He looked closer at the wall.

Bullet holes?

But why would there be bullet holes? If he had a bad feeling, then bullet holes shouldn't surprise him should they? And yet...

"Guys," Veritas spoke apprehensively as he fell in beside Chris, "I think something is wrong."

"Why?" Chris asked quietly, glancing around.

"Look at the house, very closely." Veritas tried too look unconcerned. "Tell me what you see."

"I don't see...wait, those are bullet holes!" Harry reached behind him and grabbed the lancer off his back.

"No, wait!" Veritas reached for Harry just as his chest plate crumpled and tore, a streak of blood spraying out his back and along the dirt drive.

"Sh*t!" Chris shouted as he grabbed Harry's limp body and pulled him toward the cornfield. "Did you even hear a..."

A second shot zipped through the air and caught Chris at the base of the neck.

Veritas dove into the corn as Chris stumbling after, dragging Harry's limp body with him.

Chris put a hand to the wound, trying to staunch the blood that was gushing from it as he checked Harry's pulse. He dropped his friend's wrist then crawled to Veritas, some twenty feet away, as bullets peppered the corn.

Veritas dropped his lancer into the dirt and pressed his hands against the wound. Chris pushed his hand away, then reached an arm up and squeezed Veritas firmly on the shoulder. It was weaker than it should have been, yet Veritas could feel the meaning behind it. He nodded solemnly to Chris, who returned the nod, then leaned his head back into the warm dirt.

Veritas drew two fingers down his friend's face, then picked up his lancer and dashed off down the row of corn.

* * * *

BB walked up the steps and turned left. Apparently there wasn't enough time for them all to have some fun, at least not if Reaper made a point of being a d*ck and hogging the older one all to himself.

It was credit to Reaper's logical mind though, that he should let BB have a chance. And whatever the trouble, BB was sure they could handle it.

He entered the second room on the left and saw the girl. Boy did she have a beautiful face and eyes, and with such a curvy body to match!

She was huddled against the headboard, holding her knees and staring at the ground.

He heard her moaning, or sobbing, or crying, he wasn't sure which. All he knew was that there were definite perks to being a soldier, especially with a CO like Reaper.

"Please!" She sobbed as he got on the bed. It was so sexy when they cried.

He approached her and thrust his hands between her knees, then pried her legs apart as she tried to resist.

"Oh come on!" BB tried to console her a little, "Just get on your knees and be my good little b*tch for five minutes."

"Really?" The girl looked at him, almost hopefully, then looked toward the ceiling, a surprised look on her face. BB followed her gaze.

There was a sudden pain in the side of his neck, and then he looked down. The girl was smiling, her arm extended up towards him. His eyes flicked to her hand where he could see blood, his blood, dripping down her arm.

Then she ripped the knife down, down and out, spraying her face with his blood,

BB fell to the bed, gasping and clutching at his neck, trying to scream yet to no avail. His throat had been torn out, and with it his vocal cords.

He rolled back and forth, then fell to the floor with a thud, his blood spilling around him. He tried to rise, slipped, and fell back down again, the life draining from his body.

He looked up as the girl leaned over from the side of the bed and whispered; "So, who was who's b*tch again?

BB closed his eyes as the pain, shame, and anger washed over him.

* * * *

Camilla wiped the knife on her dress and put it away, then reached down and undid the soldier's ammo belt. She wrapped it around her waste, then tightened it up and walked toward the door. She picked up his Lancer and inspected it. It had a long tubular device on the front of the barrel, which she could only assume was a suppressor. The gun had been painted black, with a red and grey checker pattern. It was actually quite intimidating.

She pulled back the bolt and checked to make sure there was a round in the chamber, which there was. Then she familiarized herself with the safety, finding the safe, auto, and semi-auto switches.

She flipped it to auto, then slipped quietly from the room.

The rifle was heavier than those she was accustomed to, yet it felt reassuring in her hands. She crept down the stairs silently, and passed the carnage that had taken place in the living room.

She felt a twinge of sadness, yet her tears were beginning to run dry. She was angry, and she wanted revenge.

Wether it was the fact that she had just killed a man, or perhaps that she had come so close to her worst fear, yet had survived, she was ready. Ready for whatever these monsters might throw at her.

She moved up next to the door to the parlor, the room her sister had been thrown into, and quietly pushed the door open, slipped into the room, then closed the door and turned to the couch. The sight nearly made her vomit, yet she stood firm, rifle aimed at the man lying half naked on top of her sister.

Camilla let out a cough, and as the man rose to protest, she silenced him with a short burst through the chest.

Camilla rushed to her sister as the soldier slumped over and fell to the floor.

Tears streamed down Robin's face as she looked up into the kind eyes that greeted her.

"Cami, he didn't do it did he?" She sobbed in Camilla's arms as she choked out the words.

"No! No he didn't thank God!" Cami's eyes watered, yet she didn't cry. "But it's time to get out of here, come on!"

"I...I don't think I can." Robin stumbled to her feet, dark red blood dripping down the inside of her legs. She collapsed to the floor, her long, tangled, bloody blond hair falling about her.

"Nonsense!" Camilla knelt down next to her sister, "You've always been so strong, don't give up now!"

"I just can't walk. I can't move fast enough!" The desperation was mounting in her voice.

"It's okay." Camilla desperately tried to comfort her sister, "I'll carry you, we'll both make it out!"

Camilla's heart stopped at the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"Go!" Robby gasped, eyes wide with terror. She looked to the door, then back to Camilla. "They know you're free. Go!"

Camilla looked to the door, then to her sister. "I wont leave you behind!"

Then Camilla turned and fired a small burst at the window. The glass shattered and began to fall to the ground as she lowered her head and burst through it.

"Where the f*ck are you! You have no motherf*cking idea who you've pissed off you little b*tch!" Reaper's incensed voice rang out in the hallway as Camilla sprinted toward the corn.

She had made it about eight rows in before Robin's screams reached her. Camilla took a hard left towards the barn then jogged up to the back door. She opened it stealthily, then ducked inside, quietly shutting the door behind her.

As she turned, a hand shot out of the shadows and grasped her by the throat, lifting her from the ground. She choked and struggled, but was slammed back against the wall. She saw the flash of a knife, then closed her eyes.

* * * *

Veritas pulled the knife back just as he was about to strike. In his hand he held a young woman, and a very pretty one at that. Her eyes were shut tight, awaiting her demise.

He let go of her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Are you John's sister?" He asked quickly, squatting in front of her, taking in the sight. She was skinny and beautiful, with dark, chestnut hair, and a pale, soft complexion.

"Yes, Camilla...but how," The girl coughed and choked at the words, "How do you know him?"

"We're friends." Veritas stood and looked toward the front of the barn then back at her. "Now what's going on here? Why are my friends dead?"

"I don't know what's happening. These Indie soldiers just showed up and started shooting everyone."

Veritas picked up the Lancer that Camilla had dropped and inspected it. He looked over the red, grey, and black checkered design, then looked back at her.

"They're part of the Black Mist." Veritas shook his head, then leaned back against the wall. This would be harder than he thought. "Is anyone alive inside?"

"My sister Robin, but she's the only one." Camilla grabbed the Lancer back from Veritas then pulled it close, almost comfortingly, to herself.

"Aww sh*t." Veritas leaned his head back against the wall now, nearly defeated.

"What?"

"I can't leave Robby in there." Veritas looked back to Camilla. "Tell me everything you know about the situation, now."

"Everyone is dead except Robin, but she's in really bad shape. We've managed to kill four of them..."

"Four!?" Veritas was amazed. "How in the hell did you manage that? Never mind, it's not important. How many are left?"

"Three."

"Okay, well now we might be able to do something." Veritas put a hand to his face and began to think, trying to figure out a way to assault the house.

"How are we going to..." Camilla started to speak but was cut off by a shout from the house.

"So, you think you're pretty slick don't you!" The man was choosing his words carefully, that much was clear to Veritas. "Think you can just walk in and kill my men? Well I've got a better plan."

"That's the one they call Reaper. He's the leader." Camilla spat into the dirt as she listened, then quickly she rose, and made her way to the front of the barn, past the pens for the animals, and to a crack in the door. "Who is he talking to?"

"Both of us. He doesn't know we've met up, and he doesn't want either of us to know there's help close by." Veritas followed closely behind the girl, pressing his eye to a different crack.

"So, you probably use this for hanging up a deer, or maybe a cow, for butchering?" Reaper brandished a large, metal meathook in one hand, holding Robin with the other. He stood on top of the second story roof, looking about at all possible hiding spots. "To bad it's fascist we're butchering this morning. So, why don't you put down you weapons, come inside, and then we'll just tie you up and move on. I've had enough horse-sh*t for one day."

Veritas looked at Camilla and was startled by the determination in her face, even if she looked defeated.

"Don't believe anything he says." Cami wore a weary, hunted expression. "He's an evil man."

"You have ten minutes." Reaper shouted, his well toned muscles rippling beneath the black under armor StretchTite material.

"Cami!" Robin screamed just as Reaper began backing into the window he had emerged from. "Don't do it! Just run!"

"Shut up!" Reaper roared at Robin, then turned back to the window. "She'll be waiting for you in the living room!"

Veritas stood and ran a hand through his hair at the barbary that was taking place before him.

"What are we going to do?" Camilla asked desperately. "Dammit we have to save her!"

"Okay. Trade me your Lancer and head through the corn toward the front of the house. Find which window you think the sniper is at, then open fire." Veritas handed her his Lancer as he took hers and checked it over. "Fire in bursts, and make sure you move between each burst."

"Okay." Camilla nodded, an unexpected amount of understanding and determination set in her face.

"Go now, I'll rescue your sister."

Camilla turned and moved towards the back of the barn, then opened the door and was gone.

Veritas wondered what was taking so long. It had been five minutes and still nothing had happened. The house was quiet, the surrounding fields were still, unmoving.

_What is taking..._

A spattering of gunfire emanated from cornfield.

"Way to go..." Veritas muttered. He scanned the house a final time before bolting from the barn.

There were no bullets, no gunfire as he ran, only the spurts of automatic fire from the front of the house. He made his way towards the door at a dead run, then threw his whole weight against it.

There was a cracking and a splintering as the door flew open and Veritas stumbled inside. He dove into the kitchen to his right and combat rolled, coming up with his gun at the ready.

No one was in sight, yet he could hear voices above him, then suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs.

"I don't see anyone!" A voice shouted back up the stairs. It was a different voice than the one Camilla had called Reaper. "You really think she's down here?"

Veritas remained kneeling, finger playing around the trigger guard as the soldier started descending more slowly.

"What do you want me to do when I find her?"

Veritas saw the barrel of a gun stick around the corner of the kitchen, then slowly move farther around the corner.

Veritas fired the silenced rifle at the wall.

"Ow, sh*t!" Veritas heard the soldier yelp, then there was a crash as the man fell over. He rushed to the corner to finish the job, when an explosion of gunfire erupted from the other room.

Cups, plates, and bowls all shattered as bullets peppered the kitchen, sending Veritas diving to the floor as pots and pans crashed around him. He heard a wild yell then saw the Indie charge him with a knife.

Veritas rolled onto his back and kicked up at the soldier as he rushed, catching him in the helmet and snapping his neck backwards. Veritas hopped to his feet as his assailant stumbled backwards.

The Indie cried out in pain, then lunged at Veritas again, knife held low.

Veritas sidestepped around the table, kicking a chair into the soldiers way and causing him to stumble. As the Indie tried to regain his balance, Veritas grabbed his head and swung it downward, while lifting his kneepad with tremendous force into the man's helmet.

There was a crack as some optics smashed and fell from the helmet, all while the soldier stumbled back into the countertop, fumbling with his shattered headgear. With his left hand the soldier tore off his helmet, while he grabbed his sidearm with the right.

Veritas froze for a split second, then acted with startling speed.

He grabbed the wooden table in front of him and upended it, flinging it toward the Indie soldier as pistol shots resounded in the small room.

Veritas bent low and grabbed a frying pan from the floor, and as the soldier regained sight of him, smashed the pistol from the man's hand, then swung the pan across the man's face.

There was a resounding "ping" as the soldier slumped to the floor, breathing heavily while the blood dripped from his disfigured face.

"Poor bastard," Veritas shook his head as he reached down and grabbed the soldiers pistol from the floor, "You really should've known when to stop."

Veritas lifted the pistol and squeezed the trigger.

He turned to retrieve his rifle, when the warm metal of a silencer pressed against his neck.

"Well, Sh*t!"

* * * *

The gunfire had stopped, and that likely meant one thing.

Veritas was in trouble.

Cami had been firing, then moving, then firing, then moving, trying to get a better position on the window she assumed the sniper was in. She had managed to keep their bullets away from her, yet she would be surprised if she had hit anything besides the broad side of their house.

She had never been the best shot of the Duval household, John being the obvious leader, while Robin was a close second. But Camilla had never been far behind, though anything beyond bench rest shooting and she was out of her league. Robby had been the tactical one.

And yet, Cami knew her way around a firearm, and had been making good use of the Lancer so far. Pockmarks littered the walls of the house.

Cami crouched in the dirt, looking at the house. It was still. There was no movement, no sound, no life.

Then, a figure stepped out of a window and into the sunlight.

* * * *

Veritas was quickly followed by Reaper, pistol pressed menacingly against his neck. He was standing on the roof of the farm house, looking over the road, and the part of the cornfield where Camilla was likely hiding.

His hands were bound, so tactical options would be limited. Yet, if Cami could give him an adequate diversion...

"On your knees!" Reaper barked from behind him. Veritas complied, then waited, eyes down as Reaper circled him on the small part of the roof that hung out over the porch. Reaper stopped, then leveled his pistol at Veritas. "You've lost whore! Come out and I'll make it easy on you, and them!"

Veritas felt the creak as the sniper exited the house, Robin held limp in his arms.

"If you don't come out in the next ten seconds, I'll kill the Gear," Reaper continued, "And after him, your sister."

There was a chuckle from the sniper as Reaper began counting down.

"Ten..."

Veritas waited in apprehension.

* * * *

"Nine..."

"Sh*t!" Camilla hissed watching the scene unfold before her, "F*ck!"

"Eight..."

Camilla panicked. She couldn't move close enough without being seen, and of course that would mean certain death. Should she try and shoot Reaper, or the sniper?

"Seven..."

What if she couldn't make the shot? If she missed Reaper, then both of them were dead. If she missed the sniper, then she might hit Robby.

"Six..."

The sniper. She had to try. If Veritas was ready, he'd at least have a chance at taking out Reaper, while Robin wouldn't be helping anybody in her state.

"Five..."

Camilla fell to one knee and aimed up at the sniper. Her sight picture hovered around his head, frequently passing over Robin. Cami tried to calm her breathing, but it was nearly impossible with her heart pounding like a tractor engine.

"Four..."

"Sh*t," Cami cursed herself again. She threw herself down on her back and propped the rifle between her knees. She immediately noticed the increased stability as she tried once more to calm her shaking nerves.

"Three..."

"No, no no no!" She wasn't ready, she couldn't take the shot, she might kill her own sister!

_You HAVE to do it, Cami! _She forced a deep breath from her lungs, then sucked in at the air.

"Two..."

Camilla Duval held the Lancer firmly in her grasp. She lined up the front sight post in the rear aperture, and settled it over the sniper's head.

"Please God..." She whispered.

"One...:"

An explosion filled her world.

* * * *

"F*cking A..." Reaper watched in shock as Squints' headless body rolled off the roof and to the ground. The echo of a gunshot rang in the still morning air. "That little c*nt."

Anger began to build in Reaper. Not his usual anger, no, it was the rage that he had known all too often since the death of his mother and brother. A hate that had consumed him at night, when he lay on his bed thinking about the COG, and his place fighting them.

Reaper swung his pistol for the corn and began firing, screaming obscenities and threats at that which had taken the life of his last squad mate.

Then something hit him.

Hard.

Before Reaper knew what was happening he was off of his feet and being charged straight along the roof of the porch. For a split second he realized he had forgotten the Coalition soldier at his feet, and then he felt the sickening feeling of falling.

* * * *

Veritas let out a gasp as he crashed down on top of Reaper. He heard a crack, and knew Reaper must have broken a rib, yet before he had time to get up he felt a knee to his stomach.

Reaper roared as he leapt to his feet. He no longer looked like a soldier, or even a human. There was a rage that twisted his face, made him look like a beast, like a predator intent only on the kill.

Veritas regarded him coolly as he got to his feet and circled Reaper. It wouldn't be much of a fight if Veritas was careful. He was still fully armored, while Reaper wore only his pants, and the black StretchTite mesh that usually remained under his armor.

Reaper drew a knife from behind his back, then moved in. He charged, bringing the knife in a sweeping arc from his right, blade up in his right hand.

Veritas raised and arm, and blocked Reaper's arm as it came in, then struck a stunning blow across Reapers face with his right, and punch to the stomach with his left, and then brought both fists together and across in a crushing blow to Reaper's cheek.

There was a sickening crunch as bone shattered and collapsed.

Reaper stumbled back, wiping the blood from his mouth and regarding his enemy more warily this time.

Veritas knew it was over, as Reaper must have, yet he also knew that Reaper would do everything in his power to kill him. He was a vengeful, evil man, and he would certainly take a perverse joy in Veritas' death even if it meant his own.

Veritas continued to circle, as Reaper took in his options. By know, he had managed to get Reaper's back to the house, and Veritas knew it was time to move in.

He stepped in quickly, yet was not overly hasty in his movements. He was poised, controlled, and ready, while Reaper still moved sloppily and emotionally.

Veritas feinted with his right, then pulled back as Reaper slashed for his hand. Veritas reached out and grabbed Reaper's arm, jerking it forward and taking him off balance. Then Veritas kicked Reaper's right foot out from under him, and as he fell, landed a left elbow square in Reaper's back as he crashed to the ground.

A slight wrench and the knife came free. Veritas kicked it to the side.

It was over. Reaper was lying in the dirt, breathing heavily, while the blood dripped from his face. He was defeated, even though he would never be able to accept that.

He struggled to his feet, yet Veritas sent him flying backwards into the stairs with a mighty kick. He slid down the stairs, body limp, till his head rested on the final step, staring at Veritas with eyes full of hatred.

Veritas settled his boot of Reaper's head.

"F*ck y..."

There was a crunch as Veritas kicked downward.

* * * *

Camilla stood at the edge of the corn, staring vacantly at the body of the man who had caused her so much pain. She looked up briefly, caught Veritas' gaze, then broke into tears and collapsed to the ground.

Veritas moved quickly to her side, then picked her up in his strong arms.

"Thank you!" She gasped through the sobs that racked her body.

"No, thank you." Veritas looked down at her with his soft, loving eyes. "You saved me, and your sister."

Camilla didn't answer, just buried her face in his shoulder and continued sobbing.

"I have to get Robin," Veritas said as he set her gently down on the ground, "Will you be able to walk?"

Camilla nodded, then tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She watched him enter the house, she watched him gather Robin's limp body from the roof, then watched him exit the house again.

She realized she didn't have a home, that she and Robin could never come back, never live in the same house again.

She became scared.

"What...what will we do?" Camilla choked as Veritas caught her by the shoulder and started walking to the road. "How will we survive?"

"Shh..." Veritas quieted her reassuringly. "We'll stick together. I'll sell the farm and equipment, while you and your sister stay somewhere in town."

"Please...don't leave us." Camilla looked down into the dirt, then back up into Veritas's eyes. "Please don't leave...me."

"I'll never leave you if that's what you wish."

"It is." Camilla reached up and slipped her hand into his as they walked the dusty road back into town.


	4. Epilogue: Happily Ever Interrupted

**Epilogue: Happily Ever Interrupted**

Seven Years Later

"Dazerius dear, stop playing with your guns and sit at the table, breakfast is almost ready!"

The hustle and bustle of the small room might have seemed cramped from an outsiders perspective, yet to it's four inhabitants it was cozy.

The small kitchen was filled with the sound of bacon sizzling in the pan, along with onions and peppers. There was the clink of metal against metal as a young woman placed forks and knives on the small table. She wore baggy plaid pajama pants that hung loosely around her hips, and a comfortable black camisole.

She was about twenty-five, pretty, with dark brown hair hanging lazily about her face. She turned from the table and slid her arms around the waist of the man at the stove. He wore standard Coalition combat pants, and had a revolver strapped to his right thigh.

"Hey baby," He spoke tenderly, caressing her arm with his free hand, "You want to get those two in here? It's about ready."

"Sure thing love." Camilla turned from Veritas and shouted into the other room, "Alright Daze, get in here! You too Robby!"

"Yes mom!" Robby retorted playfully as Dazerius rushed into the room and straight into Camilla's arms.

The child was three years old, and had really started talking.

"Momma! Me and Wobby played Geaws! We shot the Indies, but then I got shot and she had to rescue me wif her fost aid kit!"

"Really? Well isn't that fun!" She flashed a smile towards Robin. "Good thing your Aunt is the greatest medic in the Cog army!"

"Pfft!" A dismissive laugh sounded from where Robin had taken her seat. She wore the traditional medic uniform, with pants covered by a kind of tunic that culminated in a skirt, apron hybrid that helped when things got bloody. At her side was a snub pistol in holster, while her medical bag was propped in the corner.

"How is that going anyway?" Veritas looked over from the stove, where he had started scrambling eggs, "You've been gone for, what, three weeks?"

"Almost! Either way its been too long!" Robin took a sip from her coffee, "It's been going good though. The people are nice, though of course there are always some dumb apples."

"How's basic been?"

"Tough, but I come from strong stock," Robin's comment almost made Camilla choke on her coffee, "Hey, for your information I made it to the final four in a sparring tournament, so you can just shut your mouth!"

"But that was against other medics right?" Veritas inquired.

"Yes, but..."

"Doesn't count!" Veritas interrupted. He laughed as Robin growled, jumping up to give him a punch in the arm.

There was a sudden rumble that knocked Robin off her feet and sent a few dishes crashing to the floor, yet it stopped almost instantly.

"What the hell?" Veritas cocked his head and listened.

"An earthquake?" Cami asked as Robin ran to the window.

"There's nothing out..."

Suddenly the rumbling started again, stronger than before, and this time, it didn't let up.

"Get under the table!" Veritas yelled as he tossed the burning hot skillet into the living room. Camilla had grabbed Daze and was already under, while Robin was just slipping under, hugging Daze from the other side. Veritas pressed himself down, enveloping them all in his strong body.

Everything shook as plates crashed about them, pans fell from their places, and pictures dislodged from the wall.

"What's going on!" Robin shouted as the rumbling continued.

"No idea!" Veritas yelled. Suddenly, a staccato popping began from outside. He locked eyes with Robin.

"Is that..." They both said together.

Screams began abruptly from outside the apartment as the rumbling died away, giving way to the sounds of gunfire mixed with the screaming of men and women, along with strange roars and growls.

Veritas rushed to the window and looked out. The sight that met his eyes completely shocked and bewildered him.

"Holy fu..."

"Not around Daze dear."

Veritas turned and faced them, while drawing his revolver with one fluid motion.

"Get dressed, and make sure you grab the emergency bag, as well as your rifle."

"What is it..."

"Now!" Veritas backed away from the door as Cami hurried up the stairs. He reached into the front closet and pulled a shotgun from the top shelf. He levered the action and sent a round into the chamber

"Robin, get Daze dressed." Veritas pointed back toward his son's room, "Then grab your satchel, we're going to need it."

Veritas watched the door, finger hovering over the shotgun's trigger. Whatever was out there, it most certainly was not friendly. He quickly grabbed a large bookshelf and pulled it to the door, then reinforced it with the couch.

There was a creak from the steps, and Veritas looked up.

Cami was standing there, hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a white, short skirted dress over a pair of heavy duty cargo pants. She also wore a black sports bra and tank top underneath the dress. On her back was a backpack, loaded with food and some ammunition, while she wore the same look of determination on her face that he'd seen in the barn, those many years ago.

Veritas knew today would turn out alright.

Behind her she was dragging his armor, as well as his shirt and StretchTite mesh, as well as another pack. Banging about her knees was a red, black, and grey checkered Lancer, attached to a single point sling. The matching ammo belt was strapped loosely about her waist.

"You know, there are some days I'm absolutely stunned by my luck." Veritas spoke quietly admiring his wife as he took the armor and pack from her.

"I wouldn't count this as one of them." She looked up into his eyes as she helped him pull on the heavy armor. "Honey...what are those things outside?"

Veritas could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, yet he could also see the hope, the trust that she placed in her man.

"I don't know," Veritas pulled her close. If there was one thing he did know, it was that he wouldn't let her down. "But we'll make it through. I promise."


End file.
